02260
}} is the 2,262nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 24 September, 1997. Plot Part 1 Will is still tied up in the barn. Fiona takes a polarid of him. She is planning to meet Tony. The Cairns are desperately trying to think why Will has been taken. Tony blames himself. He is sure that it is his past catching up with him. Sarah is starting work at the Post Office this morning. She seems convinced that things are working out between her and Jack now. Rachel walks in as they kiss. Sarah thanks Rachel for her support as a trusted friend. Kim is opening James's birthday presents. She only wants the best for him. Chris chucks his present at her and demands his cheque for £350,000. He reminds her that either she pays up or he'll report her for misappropriation of company funds. Fiona manages to outwit Tony again. She drops a package down from the bridge. It contains a mobile phone. She phones Tony and gives him some instructions from an ordnance survey map. Sarah does not get a warm welcome from Viv when she turns up for work. Vic had not mentioned his replacement to her. Mandy is equally unhappy about Terry's replacement – Jo. She is sure that Jo and Alan will leave all the work to her. Alan agrees to get someone else in as well. Ned tells Rachel that she and Jack have done the right thing in splitting up. Rachel tells him that Jack does not even like Sarah anymore let alone love her. Ned will not see this point of view - he believes that you should be loyal. Rachel tells him that he would have got out of his marriage given half a chance. She goes as far as to say that he has been jealous of Jack. The phone box rings as Tony jogs past. It is Fiona. She gives him another reference and he spots some photographs of Will pasted onto the window. Tony hears Will's voice for the first time. Viv shouts at Vic for employing Sarah. He is vague about what he will be doing on his training course in Brussels. Alan asks Biff to help out in the Woolpack. Mandy asks him if she can be acting manager. Alan tells her that she can, but a lot of extra responsibility goes with the job. James's birthday party is underway. Tara and Alex arrive. Kim wants to know if Alex has got her money. Terry and Vic are shocked to meet each other on the coach. Part 2 Vic and Terry row. Vic wants to move seats when Terry threatens to tell Viv that he has lied about the purpose of his trip. The hostess threatens to throw them off the coach. Tara is not enjoying the party. Fiona is leading Tony on a trail.She tells him that she is working for herself and wants to pay him back for making her life a misery. Alex has bought James a horse for his birthday. Kim is not impressed by his extravagance. Emma has come home from school early because she is worried about Will. Becky tries to reassure her. Tony has been led to a grain silo by Fiona. He finds an envelope with blood on the outside and a message saying ‘Will's fingers’. It is actually a laughing machine. He also sees painted on the side of the silo – ‘remember Guatemala’. Rachel disapproves of all the presents that James has received. Jo tells Alan that she wants to stay over while she helps out in the Woolpack. Alex gives Kim the missing cheque for £180,000. Terry and Vic agree not to meet up on their trip. Betty gossips about Jo and Alan. She thinks their relationship is getting serious. Alan asks Mandy's advice about sleeping with Jo. He is scared. Tony comes back home without Will. He shows Becky and Emma the photographs of Will. Emma turns on her father. Alan is nervous at the end of the evening. Jo tells him that there is no pressure to do anything. He puts himself down, but Jo assures him that she thinks he is beautiful. They kiss. Fiona tells Will that she wanted to show Tony up today - he couldn't even track down a teenage girl. She explains to Will that her father was killed while on a mission to smuggle a drugs dealer out of Guatemala, that is why she wants revenge on Tony Cairns. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes